Love found me crazy, love found me broken
by Continuitatem
Summary: This story goes against everything you know. How love isn't something superficial. How Ulquiorra isn't the heartless person you think he is, or how Grimmjow is always the badass who doesn't care. Rated T for now... Ima have BIG plans for this baby.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Rain. I like rain. I love the way the drops of water bounce off the pavement, the sound it makes when it dripped off of a rooftop. I frown as it started to drizzle. I was going to get all wet again. As the rain became more pronounced, I was mesmerized. The water muffled so much noise, it was eerily quiet. It was beautiful.

"Hey you! Pale dude in the black!"

Startled for a second, I turned around. I wasn't expecting someone out here. "Me?"

"Yeah you! Duh! Not like there's anyone else out here to talk to! Are you cold? You're drenched!"

"Leave me alone, trash."

"What the fuck man. I'm tryin' ta help ya."

I snapped and before I knew what had happened, the man lay dead at my feet, his blood mixing with the rain, being soaked up by my sneakers. I stared at the scene with wide eyes. Turning around, I fled the scene, shoes pounding the pavement, completely oblivious that I was dripping wet after the shower. All I could see was blood – blood on the ground, blood dripping off of my clothes, blood everywhere. The horrific scene of his death haunted me.

"Grimmjow!" I screamed again and again, hoping that he would appear before me, to regard me with his cerulean eyes. I wanted him to come and comfort me – envelop me in his arms, whisper to me that everything would be alright. But he would not come, he would never come, because he was gone. He had left me, never to return.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was so silent in Las Noches. No explosions from Szayel's room, no snoring from Stark, no arguing from Halibel's subordinates, and strangest of all, no rants about justice from Tousen. There was something wrong, I knew it. It was practically tangible, seeping through halls and under doorways. I quickened my pace, almost running, to the front gates of the palace.

As I drew closer to the door, I saw something inching across the floor, staining the carpet a darker color. Pushing open the door, I saw a horrifying sight; Espadas were dead everywhere, and someone was eating them. It wasn't a hollow because the reitasu was completely different. Furthermore, Aizen-sama had recently found something that the Hōgyoku could create, an everlasting barrier that would protect against all hollows and shinigami, ensuring the palace's safety. As I drew closer, I unsheathed my zanpaktou. The dead Espadas were proof that this was not a foe to be trifled with.

As I drew closer, I was the silhouette of a man. The way the cloak flapped in the wing suggested that it was a member of soul society. I frowned; how on earth did this shinigami get in? Was the Hōgyoku barrier that weak? I pushed these thoughts aside as I stalked forward, closing the distance between me and the enemy of Aizen-sama. Then, I saw the man's face. Bone-white mask covered the entire face. Red streaks shot out in all directions on one side of the face. The eyes... deep yellow, like molten gold, with black surrounding it, a black as dark as the nights without moon in Huedo Munco. Arrancar blood dripped from its teeth, onto the man lying near its feet.

The arrancar that was immobilized in front of the demon was familiar... all too familiar. He had electric blue hair and remnants of a jawbone on the right side of his face. He was bleeding too much, too much for it to be possible for him to survive. The man knelt down, and crushed the remaining leg as he tried to crawl away. Grimmjow's hoarse yell echoed through the dry, desert air. Lifting his head up, our eyes met. Even though I could not hear him, I knew what he said. He called out to me. _Ulquiorra. _And a split second later, that shinigami-devil crushed his head with his zanpaktou's hilt. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the one you never thought would die, disappeared forever.

"Grimmjow!" I yelled, as I bolted upright.

Panting slightly, I flopped back down. That was the fifth time I had that dream. What was so special about the Sexta? My thoughts started to drift towards his blue eyes, his muscles, and his slightly insane smile as I pondered this question.

I shook my head to clear it. I must remember to only think of Aizen-sama, as we exist only to serve him. Feelings make us weak, and so then we cannot protect our lord from the disgusting shinigami, which makes us trash. We are replaceable and once we are replaced, we lose our respect from our god. We, no, _I_ must not let that happen to me, of all people. My loyalty must stay unwavering and steady.

I climbed out of bed, and trudged into my shower. The decor was basically the same as the rest of the palace bathrooms, stark white tiling and walls, but I had one exception. The mirror that was originally in front of the sink was replaced by a gothic 4 design. The first day I got this room, I cero-ed the mirror and requested for Aizen-sama to allow me my choice of design. Obviously, he agreed. I hated mirrors. They reflected the emotions and turmoil in me every morning, when I was still unprepared. I already knew I was weak, but I didn't need anything to remind me.

As I stepped into the shower, I relaxed. The heat of the water felt nice on my normally cold skin. I let my mind go blank and tried to focus on nothing but the daily tasks that Aizen-sama assigned for us, and I must remember to feed the human guest. Aizen-sama gave specific instructions, and I need to follow through, even if I never understood what was so special about the girl, keeping her happy. We could just force her to show us how to use the time-reversal powers and kill her, but if Aizen-sama insists, then I have no right to disagree.


	3. Chapter 3

I flopped down onto my bed, untying my hamaka. As I let out a deep sigh, I reviewed today's day in my head. I groaned as I remembered today's jobs with horror. Honestly, I wonder how such idiotic hollows could possibly become one of the esteemed ESPADA. Is it just me, or are all of the Espada intelligence ranks going _down_ every time someone joins our ranks?

I have to say though, there are two that are probably the most prominently stupid, helpless, and retarded bits of trash hanging around. And their names? Dear God, or should I say Aizen, don't make me say them. Nnotria and Yammy. Every time I see them, I feel like I am going to slam their witless brainless heads into the wall, if not for the fact that Yammy is ranked 0. Blah blah blah, respecting your higher-ups, my butt. One day, I am going to snap and tear their damn heads off and enjoy it.

Grimmjow yelled as something collided with this head, namely, my poetry books. I don't even know if he purposely stalks me and figures out when is the perfect time to bug me when I don't need anybody around anymore. His cluelessness is almost on par with his idiocy, and that is about as high as Nnotria's. Regardless to say, that's pretty high up there.

"Come on Schiffer! Fight me!"

"Move it, trash." I say in my apparently heartless voice. (Really? I think it's pretty normal. I have my ups and downs in my tone. Yeah, I do! It's not only monotone you know.) "I'm _trying_ to relax here."

"By thro –oww– throwing your poetr –auugg– try books at –ahh! – me?"

"It's pretty relaxing for me, you know. Watching you jump around to miss by book-bullets."

"What was tha–" At this point, I got him squarely in the mouth. Score! One point for me, zero for the idiots!

Sniggering inside, I decided to stop for a moment. It's not often that you get to see an Espada splutter a few pieces of paper out of their mouths after getting hit by Poe's finest work.

Sure enough, a couple minutes later, Grimmjow was finished spitting out bits of paper, and so I decided to throw some other books at him. You can't find Poe everywhere, and the stuff on my shelf was collection items!

"So, decide to get out of there yet tra–"

I stopped mid-sentence as my brain finally caught up to my actions. What on earth am I doing with Grimmjow, exchanging casual banter? Of course not. Better stop now before it's too late.

Standing up woodenly, I strode over to the door and slammed it shut in the Sexta's face. I locked it too, for good measure. And piled up a desk or two behind it. Oh, and maybe a couple of pillows too. Wait, pillows don't do anything. Alright, done.

As I was doing this, my door was constantly being attacked. When it started to bend under the pressure the blue-haired idiot was putting on it, I decided to split. No need to help the Sexta tear apart my room. Besides, if I did stay, I would be responsible for fixing it. Breaking open my window, I hopped out and opened a garganta. To the human world I go, I sighed in my head. Might as well get some replacements for the stuff I threw at Jaegerjaques.


	4. Chapter 4

This work has been abandoned. I love it a lot, but I have realised that my passions are a little not-geared in this direction anymore. If anyone has the urge to take this from my hands, contact me. The offer will be open until I say it's been taken, which will be noted in a new post. Thank you.


End file.
